Underestimated
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: No one likes to be underestimated. Well, except for Kagome. And with that realization comes so many more...
1. Part 1

Underestimated

When they underestimated her, it only made her strive to be greater than she already was. And she loved it.

Part 1

It happened on her 18th birthday. That was the day that Kagome knew she'd finally matured enough to be called the Shikon Miko. She'd fought with Inuyasha about going home, but she won after a handful of 'sits'.

"Kagome-sama, will you bring me back one of the things you brought Shippo?" A young brown eyed girl asked.

Kagome looked down at Rin with a smile. She, along with her Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un, had joined in their travels perhaps a year prior. Rin made a wonderful companion for Shippo, Jaken surprisingly got along with Kagome and Sango fairly well. The two-headed dragon had taken a liking to Sango's two-tailed fire feline. And Sesshomaru was well, Sesshomaru. Not much could be said about him. Kagome nodded to Rin while sneaking a peek at the quiet youkai lord. She turned her head away before he could see her blush.

Yes, the young miko had a crush on her first love's older brother. Not like she thought anything would happen between them, or anything. She just thought he was the most gorgeous demon in the entire world. Plus, Kagome still had hope that Inuyasha would come around.

"Feh. If you're gonna go, let's get moving already." Inuyasha scoffed and stuffed his hands in his large sleeves. He walked in front of Kagome, leading her to the well.

"I'll be back in a few days, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. "Alright?" But he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were in the sky, locked on the pale serpent demon. Kagome frowned. She was calling him. And he would go to her as soon as Kagome was out of sight. Instead of linger any longer and get her feelings hurt anymore, Kagome simply hopped in the well, knowing that Inuyasha probably didn't even notice.

Kagome let the blue magic of the well engulf her and take her to the time she was born, 500 years into the future. Sometimes it still struck Kagome as odd that she was the one to be pulled back into the past. After all, she was sure that there were more than enough people on the earth that wanted special missions like that in their lives. So why'd it have to be her? And why'd she have to pull Inuyasha from that damned tree? She pouted at that thought. Would she have pulled him from the tree if she'd known it would turn out like it had? Probably, she thought with a dejected sigh. Kagome was a hopeless romantic. Sometimes, she thought she was so in love with the idea of being in love that she'd go insane.

Blue eyes to the sky, Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, not really all that surprised to see that her mother wasn't there to greet her. Yes, she'd told her that she'd try to get home on that particular day, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it. Kagome walked towards her house, glancing at the God Tree along the way. She detoured to it and placed her hand on the spot where Inuyasha had been pinned 550 years ago. She held her head down and whispered, "Please, _please_ let something in my miserable life change. Because I don't know if I can take this anymore."

"SURPRISE!" Kagome was greeted with the yelling of her mother, brother, and grandfather when she walked into the house.

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "You guys!"

"We knew you'd be able to make it today." Mrs. Higurashi was the first person to approach her daughter. She engulfed the younger version of herself in a tight embrace.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "You guys are the best."

The Higurashi family sat down to dinner, but Kagome couldn't help noticing something was off. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, her grandfather stood and began to speak. "You are coming of age, magomusume. I know that you have not listened to my stories before, but I think that you will find this one a bit more interesting."

They all moved into the living room and the eldest member of the Higurashi family sat and launched into a tale set 3000 years in the past. "Long, long ago. Before the happenings of the lands that you travel, there was a beautiful priestess by the name of Amaterasu, named after the kami. She had hair darker than he darkest of midnights, and eyes bluer than any ocean that the world knows. She was the hime of the Western Lands. She walked those lands, protecting her birthright. Amaterasu lived in a time of peace between humans, demons, and even the few haynou that existed. The powers of spiritual beings back then far surpassed those of demons, so they could be kept in check. But one day, a rare, powerful hebi youkai sought to claim the lands of the west as his own. Because of Amaterasu's powers, he knew that he had to surpass her; he had to overcome her. He had to mate her. And then, he would be more immune to her powers than anyone else. And he did just that. He took the young priestess as a mate, but she knew his plan and she had one of her own. She wanted to make sure that no miko was ever sought for their power anymore. Her first and only child was a human, her miko powers burning the demonic aura from her mate's seed. Amaterasu bespelled her own child, sealing her powers away."

Her grandfather paused, making sure that his granddaughter was listening, and was happy when he saw that she was actually paying attention to him, so he continued his story. "Over the years, an inu youkai took over the Western lands, slaying the snake demon and his mate, sending their daughter running away to hide. She wandered around until she found a husband of her own. This line continued uneventfully until the not long before the time in which you venture to. A young priestess, more powerful than the lands had seen in a while, had to fight many demons as the lines of peace between the races had become blurred and marred by hatred and malice. She fought to keep her heart, and in the end, gave it away, turning it into the very source of power that many seek."

"Mirdoriko!" Kagome exclaimed, recognizing who her grandfather was talking about.

"Yes. Do you know how old Midoriko was when she died?"

Kagome shook her head.

"She was eighteen." Her grandfather told her.

Kagome gasped. "But what…what does that have to do with me? And the Amaterasu in your story?"

"When Amaterasu bespelled her daughter, she made it so they wouldn't come fully into their powers until their eighteenth birthday. When they were old enough to make decisions own. Mirdoriko is Amaterasu's blood, just as you are."

"Wait! Wait! Wait just one minute! You mean to tell me that I'm not Miroriko's reincarnation, but I'm her great times a few, _granddaughter_?!" Kagome practically yelled.

"Be still." Grandfather Higurashi said.

Kagome immediately calmed down.

"I've told you this because as midnight approaches, so does your destiny." Her grandfather said ominously.

Before Kagome had a chance to reply, her body went limp and she crumpled to the floor.

"And so it begins." Grandpa Higurashi said.

"Alright dad, cut the creepy stuff out." Mrs. Higurashi told her father.

Souta, the youngest member of the family looked at his sister on the ground, hoping that she would be alright. Buyo Higurashi simply looked at them all from his position on the couch, yawned, then went back to sleep.

When Kagome woke up, her family was sitting around her. She knew that without even opening her eyes. "It's…it's too loud." She could hear everything around her from the family cat meowing that it was breakfast time, to the cars outside on the street. She could feel a mass of auras, but the three that were closest to her were the only ones she could easily identify.

"You must meditate so you can have full control of your powers. Follow me, sweetheart." Mrs. Higurashi was gentle helping her daughter off the ground and taking her into the room they'd made specifically for this day. "Sit here." Kagome was placed in the middle of the room. "Someone will guide you along your journey." Mrs. Higurashi quietly left the room.

A few moments later, the three other members of the family heard Kagome murmur, "Amaterasu?" and they knew that everything would be alright.

It was three days before Kagome emerged from the room and it was obvious to all that saw her she'd changed in many ways. No longer was she the carefree naïve girl that she was when she'd entered the room. In the days that had passed, Kagome's hair had grown longer, it was darker now, taking on a blue tint. She'd lost her baby fat, though her body had filled out, highlighting her curves. Kagome's eyes now danced with fire and mischief, she was ready for whatever she had to face.

"How do you feel, sis?" Souta was the first to speak.

Kagome smiled. "I feel great."

He smiled back. The young boy was afraid that he'd lost the sister who was in some ways, younger than he was at times. He now knew that that side of her was still there, as it probably always would be, but now she was more mature, and ready to face the obstacles ahead of her.

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Eat!" Kagome laughed, and her family laughed along with her. As the family ate, Kagome asked a question that she'd been wondering for days. "Why aren't you a miko, mama?"

"Because you needed the power, so it skipped over the last five generations of women in our family. You have all of the power that we would have had, making you the most powerful miko to ever walk the lands of Japan." Kagome's mother told her.

"Wow…" Kagome gasped.

Back in the feudal era, Shippo and Rin were incredibly inpatient, and growing more so with the passing minutes.

"When'd Kagome say she was gonna come back?" Shippo asked Sango.

"I'm not sure. I believe she said a few days, but that really isn't much to go on." Sango answered honestly.

Off to the side away from the rest of camp, a stoic DaiYoukai lord was watching everything. Watching, listening, and thinking. What _was_ taking the miko so long? He'd admitted to himself long ago that he felt some sort of attraction towards her. She was beautiful, even if by ningen standards. And she was loyal, something that called to the inu blood that was inside of him. Something else that called to him was her scent. It was so pure, like flowers and honey. But it seemed to be missing something.

Now, while Sesshomaru knew that, in some way, he was attracted to the miko, he didn't know what he was going to do about said attraction. He couldn't just mount her in front of her friends, though he was sure a part of her wouldn't mind. He was well aware of the stares she would send his way, then the blush that would paint her cheeks as she turned, trying not to catch his eye. On occasions, he saw her gazing off into the distance, and he knew somewhere inside of him, that the miko wasn't thinking about his half brother.

Speaking of that stain on the family blood, he was missing. As he had been for the days after the miko's departure. Once the whelp had seen the white serpent demon, he'd disappeared into the forest and hadn't come back. Of course, Sesshomaru knew where he was. The boy had gone off to rut with his undead miko. Which was something he did often, even when Kagome was in camp with them. He would wait until everyone in the camp had fallen asleep, then he would sneak off to be with the clay one, and come back reeking of death and earth. And in the morning, when Kagome would rise, she would be none the wiser to the half-breed's transgressions.

Sesshomaru determined that that was why he wouldn't tell the miko of his…feelings for her. She was in love with Inuyasha. He knew that it would break her heart if she were to find out that he was being, as she would say, a 'two-timer'. Sesshomaru almost smiled at that. The young miko had so many sayings from her time that he was growing accustomed to. On the occasions that they did speak, she told him a little of the future, and even of the time that they were in. He found that her intelligence was something else that drew him in. She was very well educated, and had even taken to teaching the children math and literature. She made sure that they used correct grammar, knowing that with them being around Inuyasha, it was possible for their language to mirror his.

An aura tickled his senses and he followed it to the well where he saw the miko climbing out. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. "Something has changed about your scent, miko."

Kagome smirked and looked up at the pristine youkai. "Of course you'd notice." Kagome's scent instantly toned down and she looked back up at him. "Better?"

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment. "You've come into your powers."

"Well I'll be damned." Kagome breathed. "I'm actually not surprised you'd notice. And I'm glad I ran into you first. We both know Inuyasha isn't that bright, but I still wanted to test it on you first." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I learned two things. One is to never tell anyone everything you know." Kagome trailed off, and began to walk away from him, her backpack on her back and her hips swaying suggestively.

Sesshomaru followed behind her silently wondering just what the hell had happened on the other side of the well. The miko that had returned to them was very different from the one that had left, and he liked it.

"Kagome!" The children ran to the woman that both of them saw as their mother.

Kagome laughed and stumbled backwards as they attacked her. "Hey you two. Look what I brought!" Kagome sat her backpack down and reached inside of it, pulling out two lollipops.

"Hey Kagome! You're back!" Sango came out of the hut that she and Miroku were in, talking with Kaede.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled and hugged the woman she saw as a sister, leaving the children with their candy. "What'd I miss?"

Sesshomaru watched the women talk and start dinner, not seeing any of the feisty miko he'd just seen in the clearing when they were alone. She was back to the smiling, happy miko that they'd all grown accustomed to. This was…interesting to say the least.

"So the baka hasn't been back since I left?" Kagome scoffed. "Figures."

As if he heard her talking about him, Inuyasha entered the clearing. But he wasn't alone. Kagome had felt him approaching them approaching long ago, but made no move to show that she knew.

"Feh! What are you doin' back so early?" As usual, Inuyasha's voice was too loud.

"I came back because there was nothing left for me to do at home." Kagome answered with a smile, still not letting on that she knew Kikyo was waiting in the bushes.

"You probably didn't do whatever you had to do right." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome handed him his cup of instant ramen and he frowned. "Why does this smell funny?"

"It's a different flavor. We were out of chicken so I got shrimp." Kagome said, her temper remaining even and not spiking one bit.

Sesshomaru continued to watch this, knowing that the miko's temper was her signature. But instead of yelling at him, she remained cool. He was also aware of the dead miko lurking just behind the treeline.

"Listen up everyone. I've been doin' some thinkin' and since Kagome's pretty much useless in everything except for sensing the jewel, Kikyo will join us so we can help defeat Naraku." Inuyasha announced, and Kikyo stepped from her hiding place.

While Inuyasha couldn't meet Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru's were trained on her. She was mirroring the same shock as her traveling companions, but it seemed…forced, somehow.

Miroku and Sango raced to stand in front of Kagome, instantly on the alert as the elder once alive miko had tried to kill their priestess friend before. While Sango was busy yelling at Inuyasha about how stupid he was, Kagome snuck a glance over at Sesshomaru and she winked at him. There was something up with the miko. And he was determined to find out just what it was.

The group had decided to make camp where they were. Kagome hadn't said a word since Inuyasha's big announcement, but everyone could feel the tension that was in the air. Just what the hell was Inuyasha thinking?! Sango was furious. Miroku was concerned for everyone involved. Kagome was…she was laughing it up on the inside. She'd known to some extent what Inuyasha was going to say about Kikyo and it didn't bother her one bit.

"Hey wench!" Inuyasha called from across the fire.

Kagome looked up at him, faux sadness in her eyes.

"Kikyo's gonna cook dinner tonight." Inuyasha said.

"You sure she won't catch on fire?" Sango sneered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Don't yell at Sango!" Kagome's temper finally rose.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it, wench?!" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled through clenched teeth. She repeated the command eleven times and watched as he dug himself further and further into the ground.

"I'm not eating what she cooks. Can the dead even taste anything?" Sango asked, walking to Kagome, who had her head on her knees. "Can we eat some of your ramen?" Sango asked softly.

"Of course you can, Sango." Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out enough food for Sango, Miroku, and the children. She grabbed a pot and put some water on to boil.

"You aren't going to eat?" Sango was worried about her friend.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not really all that hungry."

During this entire ordeal, Sesshomaru had only smelled one of the emotions she'd projected, and that was the anger when the half-breed had yelled at her slayer companion.

Night fell over the group and all had gone silent. Inuyasha and Kikyo snuck off when they thought everyone was asleep. Kagome waited until she knew they'd gone far away and rose from her sleeping bag. She walked towards Sesshomaru, then continued to walk by him, knowing that he would follow. They walked for some time before she stopped. "You know, you have the curiosity of a small child." Kagome paused. "Or a cat."

Sesshomaru growled at being compared to a cat.

"And curiosity killed the cat. I wonder what it would to the dog…" Kagome trailed off and stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

"What has changed in you, miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled. "What has changed _in_ me? A lot. Some might say I've finally grown up, become a woman. Others might think that I'm the same innocent little girl I was before I left this era."

Sesshomaru growled. "You will stop playing these games, woman."

"Oooh. Feisty, are we?" Kagome toyed with him, and then laughed. "Alright I'll stop pressing your buttons." Kagome released her full scent. And it hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. She'd always smelled wonderful, as he'd noted before, but her scent was finally complete. Added to her sweet scent was the spice of a thunderstorm. It made Sesshomaru growl with want and desire as he felt a part of him tighten and lengthen. "Calm down, buddy boy."

"Your scent is powerful. Incredibly so." Sesshomaru fought against his beast. His inner inu was crying out for him to take the petite miko in front of him. "Why?"

Kagome didn't want to play with Sesshomaru anymore. She'd known before she came back to this time that she wanted him in a way that she had never wanted anyone else. So, she decided to tell him the truth instead of keeping this up. "Women in my family have been coming into their powers when they turned 18. My eighteenth birthday was three days ago. It skipped the last five generations because I needed all of this power."

"Why do you need all of the power you posses?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I have to kill Naraku. And I have to reclaim my birthright." Kagome said slowly.

"And what might your birthright be?"

"The Western Lands." Kagome said and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, gauging his reaction.

"Explain. Now." Sesshomaru spat out in rage.

Sesshomaru didn't realize that his rage turned Kagome on. Something inside of her loved the animalistic side of the demon standing in front of her. Kagome swallowed hard to moisten her suddenly dry throat and launched into an abbreviated tale of what she'd learned from her grandfather.

"My grandfather took the lands of your ancestors. And he passed it down to my father, who passed it down to me." Sesshomaru's eyes bore into Kagome's.

Kagome nodded then asked, "What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He simply stared at her. Then, the realization hit him as strongly as her scent had. He suddenly knew to what extent he wanted the powerful miko standing in front of him. Sesshomaru reached up with one hand and undid his armor, stepping up to Kagome and crashing his lips into hers. All of it suddenly made sense. Why he was so drawn to her. Why he had been from the very beginning in his father's tomb. It had been her that had captivated him from the very start. She was meant to be his. There was no other way.

The sudden contact shocked Kagome and she gasped, and Sesshomaru took that as his invitation to invade her mouth with his tongue. He tasted her and swallowed the moan that she had to offer him. When he moved away from her mouth to allow her to breathe, his mouth went to her neck, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down her jawline, then to her neck. Sesshomaru took the time then to notice her attire. She was in a shirt with thin straps that bared much of her cleavage and shorts that were so short, most of her legs were out. He thanked whatever kami had arranged this, then too his mouth back to hers. Again, Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru had never heard a more wonderful sound.

Kagome's knees were sure to give out soon at the attention Sesshomaru was showing her neck. As if he'd heard her thoughts, Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground, his body on top of hers. Kagome was panting heavily and Sesshomaru was still kissing her bare skin. Sesshomaru elevated himself just slightly to look into Kagome's eyes. They were glazed over with lust, but he still saw that this was what she wanted. Needing no other confirmation, Sesshomaru sliced through the material of her shirt neatly with one claw, taking her bra along with it.

"Hey!" Kagome whined in protest, but it died down and turned into a moan as Sesshomaru brought one of her taught pink nipples into his mouth. Kagome ran her hands down Sesshomaru's body until she found his obi. Her hands quickly untied it, and she pressed her hands to his chest, smoothing them under his and around his arms until the outer layer of his kimono fell off. The second layer followed suit and soon both of them were shirtless. Kagome hissed as Sesshomaru's bare skin touched hers. He moved from one of her nipples to the other one, kissing his way down her body. Sesshomaru slipped the silk shorts off that Kagome had on and the scent of her arousal hit him full force. If she smelled like a thunderstorm, then her arousal smelled like lightening.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he removed her final covering. He suddenly needed to taste her more than he needed to take another breath. Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out, giving her sex one long, slow lick. Her taste exploded across his taste buds as her hands flew into his hair and she let out a strangled cry. The taste of her paired with her reaction told Sesshomaru that he had struck gold. Sesshomaru licked again and slowly, carefully stuck one finger inside of her. How could she be so tight on just his finger?! He continued to lick away at her sweetness, determined to find out what she tasted like once she'd reached her peak. Finally, he was granted his rewards when Kagome's nails dug into his scalp and she arched off the ground, crying out his name. He was suddenly glad that she'd led the far away from camp as he was sure that would've woken her companions. Sesshomaru removed his finger from inside of her and put it in his mouth, relishing in the taste.

As Kagome came down from her orgasmic high, Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance. He waited until her eyes opened and saw a hint of fear in them.

"Worry not. This Sesshomaru will not cause you any pain, miko." Sesshomaru promised her.

Instead of opening her mouth to respond, Kagome simply nodded, trusting him. She didn't know when she'd fallen for the handsome demon on top of her. She just knew that soon, she would be drowning in both her love for him and the passion he was about to bring her. Sesshomaru slowly pressed himself into Kagome.

"So…tight…" He ground out, trying to fit all of himself in her tiny body.

Kagome let out a long sigh and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's back as he continued to invade her most personal place. Finally, he was all the way inside of her. Kagome's eyes were closed shut, and she was surprised when she felt no pain, only the sense of being filled to capacity. She opened her eyes, letting Sesshomaru know that she was ok and when he moved his hips to remove himself, she let out a little gasp and her nails dug firmly into his back. Sesshomaru growled lowly. He had no idea human nails could feel so damn good. The demon set a slow pace, moving in and out of the small miko with concentration. But as her nails continued to dig into his back and she began to meet his strokes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep going slow. Kagome raked her nails down Kagome's back and he shuddered with pleasure.

"Again." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome repeated the action and Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts. Sesshomaru knew she was close when she began to trash and writhe beneath him. "Sess…Sess…Sesshomaru!" She cried as she came. He'd never heard his name sound better coming from any other lips. With her vice like walls, Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be long before he came, so he picked up the pace a bit more, determined to push Kagome over the edge one more time. He did within a matter of seconds and sure enough, he followed right behind her.

Sesshomaru's entire body jerked as his seed spilled into the miko under him. Kagome hissed as Sesshomaru removed himself from inside of her. He lowered his body to lay beside her as she caught her breath.

"Damn." Was all Kagome could manage.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed.

A few moments passed in silence and a breeze blew through the area. Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru placed his inner haori on her. He wrapped her up in it and brought her head to lie on his chest. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and confirmed what she'd been thinking earlier. She was in love with him. There was no doubt about it. His quiet ways and thoughtful looks had gotten under her skin and wormed their way into her heart. But her question was…how did he feel about her? "Sesshomaru…you never answered my question."

"It means, miko, that you are mine. You will reclaim your birthright by my side, as my mate. And we will rule together." Sesshomaru said with finality. His beast purred with content. Sesshomaru knew that there was no other way. They wanted each other, badly. That much had been obvious from the moment Kagome had come from the well. But when she'd told him that the Western Lands were hers, it all fell into place for him. The words of his father echoed in his mind.

"_These lands were never meant to be ours, son. And some day, the rightful owner will come back for them. But that is how it was meant to be. Because then will you understand all that I have tried to teach you, my boy."_

He finally did understand. The Western Lands were his to protect, just as Kagome was his to protect, to cherish, to…love. "What of your feelings for the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked with distaste clear in his voice. Despite what he and the miko had just done, he needed to ask.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "What feelings? It was always a childish crush. A hopeless first love that I should have known wouldn't go anywhere since he was stuck on a dead chick. But now I'm in love again."

"Are you now?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't get cocky now." Kagome told the DaiYoukai at her side.

"Why were you acting as if nothing had changed, earlier?" Sesshomaru's curiosity was at its peak again.

Kagome smiled. "Don't you remember what I told you earlier? Never tell everything you know."

"So you are going to let him think that you are still who you were before you went to your time?"

"Yes. What's your biggest pet peeve?" Kagome asked.

"Beings who do not bathe. My nose is sensitive, and I smell everything." Sesshomaru buried his nose in Kagome's hair. "That is one of the many things I love about you, miko. You always carry with you a variety of scents."

Kagome blushed. "Well, my biggest pet peeve is being underestimated. And that's something almost everyone in this era does. Except for you." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru has always known that you were able to hold your own, even if you did not know it yourself." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome couldn't speak. No one had ever told her anything as sweet as what she'd just heard. "You…believe in me?"

"Hai. Tell me, koi, who else has braved a time that was not theirs without giving up? Who else has faced half of the things you have and stuck fast to their mission?" Sesshomaru told her honestly. "It is you, perhaps, who has always been the strongest of us all. Save myself, of course. And now, you are even stronger. Not just in will, but in power as well."

Kagome decided to ignore his back handed braggart statement and continued on what she had been saying at first. "Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku are perhaps the three people who underestimate me the most. At first, it made me feel inadequate. But now…now everything is different. I love being underestimated. Because I know that I can take all three of them with my hands tied behind my back."

"You are correct." Sesshomaru agreed.

"I have a question." Kagome said, pausing for Sesshomaru to nod for her to proceed. "When did you…become attracted to me?"

"You wish to know when This Sesshomaru fell in love with you?" Sesshomaru paused himself to think. "I think that, perhaps, I have been in love with you from the very beginning. This Sesshomaru simply did not want to admit it. It is only recently that I admitted to myself that I wanted you, in some form or another. I just did not know in what form it was until you came back." Sesshomaru was completely open and honest with her.

Kagome thought about what he'd said for a second, taking note of his complete and utter honesty and transparency. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru being unfaithful or lying to her. Kagome's heart warmed and she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

"Now you said something about your hands tied behind your back…I rather like that idea." Sesshomaru turned and snatched his cover up off of her and used the tattered remains of her shirt to quickly tie her hands together, then to a tree with Kagome still lying on the ground.

Sesshomaru slowly crawled on top of a miko who was wiggling with all of her might to get free. He put his lips to her ear, "Scream for me." Kagome's eyes rolled back and she moaned, arching her body into his. Sesshomaru was pleased with her reaction to just his words. She was the most responsive woman he'd ever lain with. It fit, that she was the one that would be his mate.

The two continued well into the night, then slipped into a nearby hot springs before going back to camp. Sesshomaru watched Kagome crawl into her bedding and fall asleep with a warmth he'd never felt before settling over him. The miko was his, and none would take her from his side.

The next morning Kagome rose with the sun, despite having spent only a few hours asleep. She saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo were still gone and frowned. Who could have sex with an undead woman? It made her flesh crawl. From her place across the camp, she saw Sesshomaru watching her and let a slow smile come across her face, but it quickly disappeared when she felt Inuyasha and Kikyo approaching. She turned on her side and evened her aura and breathing out to make it appear like she was still sleeping.

"Feh. I figured they'd still all be asleep." Inuyasha scoffed and cast a look in his half-brother's direction. He shook his still damp hair and sat down with his back to a tree.

"Why is she still here, Inuyasha? I thought you told me that you would be taking care of her." Kikyo lowered her voice just slightly.

"It takes time to do stuff like that. You'll have your soul back soon enough." Inuyasha said, pulling Kikyo into his lap.

Sango stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha and Kikyo in a heated embrace. "Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "That's definitely _not_ the first thing I want to see when I wake up."

Hearing the voice of the woman he loved, Miroku woke as well. He didn't say anything, but his eyes went over to his miko friend. How would she react when she woke up? As if she'd heard his thoughts, Kagome moved in her sleeping bag and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She took in the sight of Kikyo in Inuyasha's lap and frowned just slightly, only because she knew that Sango and Miroku were watching her. She rose silently and went off into the forest, mumbling something about having to use the restroom.

"Oi, wench! Don't go off too far! You know you're likely to get yourself attacked and killed!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Sesshomaru was the only person who saw the smirk on the miko's face, and it turned him on like nothing before.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Sesshomaru had sent Jaken, the children, and AhUn to the Western Fortress, so they would be protected. Kagome hadn't said anything the entire day. Sango and Miroku were worried, but Inuyasha seemed not to notice. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, knew it was all an act. The miko was more clever and cunning than he'd originally taken her for. She had quite a few tricks up her sleeve.

A bear demon came from the forest on the path that they were traveling along.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Kikyo said and notched an arrow, sending it flying at the demon. Not only did it miss, but it didn't have the light of a spiritual arrow of a priestess.

"Yeah, some good that did." Sango rolled her eyes and send her large boomerang at the demon, quickly taking its head off. Instead of dying like they thought it would do, then head of the demon flew straight for Inuyasha. The demon captured the half demon in its jaws, not letting up.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to slay the possessed demon head and without much effort, he used his acid whip and sliced the head in two pieces, careful not to kill the half breed in the process.

"Oh my goodness Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked, falling into her 'fawning over Inuyasha' role perfectly. She ran to the half demon who's clothing was perfect, but she could see where the bear's teeth had punctured his skin as there was blood seeping through the red cloth of his fire rat. Kagome immediately removed the outer layer of his robe and saw that it was worse than she'd thought. The blood was turning the white layer of his kimono red fast. "Could you set up camp, you guys?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

Sango hesitated for a few seconds, but when she saw the worried look in Kagome's eyes, she gave in and set up camp with ease. Kagome took off the other layer of Inuyasha's robes and took a towel from her backpack to clean his wounds. She got some gauze and wrapped it around his torso.

Kagome's hands were warm when they touched Inuyasha and having her patch him up meant that they were very close. Inuyasha inhaled and Kagome's scent filled his nose. Her scent was something that had always calmed him down. She smelled like home, she smelled safe. With her hands fumbling over him, touching his bare chest and back, Inuyasha's eyes closed. Her hands were soft, unlike Kikyo's. Hers felt almost like sandpaper, and they were never remotely warm. When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Kagome was right in front of him, checking the bandage on his chest to make sure it was on right. She looked up at him into his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were beautiful. So blue, and warm, and trusting.

Sesshomaru had to fight back the growl of possession that was building in his chest at what was going on between the whelp and the miko. She was _his_ and that meant that she should not touch him like that. That meant that no other should take pleasure in her scent the way he does. He turned and left the camp before he did something that the miko would most certainly not like.

"I don't get why you're taking care of him, Kagome." Sango said while she and Kagome were preparing dinner.

"Kikyo can't heal him. For some reason, she doesn't have her powers and I just couldn't leave him bleeding like that." Kagome said, her voice as sweet as it always was.

"You're a really nice person. Sometimes, you're a little too nice." Sango told her honestly.

Kagome shrugged. "It's my duty as a miko to help any and everyone in need. I can't turn away from someone just because of who they are."

"Feh. Weak." Inuyasha muttered, though in his heart, he was feeling something completely different. Despite how he was treating Kagome, she'd still helped him like she always had. Why? Why was she so nice? He was sure that there was no one else like her on the earth.

"Baka." Sango shook her head, then looked around the camp. "Where'd Sesshomaru-sama go? He hasn't been here since you were patching Inuyasha up."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders even though she knew what was wrong with her DaiYoukai lover. He hadn't liked it when she was touching his brother. "I'm gonna go take a bath. We passed a hot springs a little ways back."

"Alright. I'll join you." Sango offered.

"Uh…nah. I'll be alright." Kagome said, trying her best not to sound suspicious. She gathered her bath things and took off into the forest behind the camp. When she was a good piece away, she let out a little more of her scent, leaving a trail for Sesshomaru to follow that would lead him to her. And just like that, her inu lover stepped into the clearing the little miko was in. "I'm sorry." Kagome said softly.

"Do you think I enjoyed seeing you touch him? Seeing the way that he looked at you? I could've ripped his throat out!" Sesshomaru hissed, pinning Kagome to a tree.

Kagome shook her head, then turned her head to the side, bearing her neck in submission. She knew that she had upset him, but she also knew how to make it right. It wouldn't do if Sesshomaru went ape shit and blew her whole plan. Sesshomaru accepted her sign of submission and grazed his fangs against the skin of her neck. Kagome moaned lightly and snaked her arms up and around Sesshomaru's shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes to nip at is elfin ear. "Bathe with me." She immediately felt a certain part of the demon in front of her lengthen and harden, pressing into her stomach. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up off the ground and her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. He pressed his mouth to hers and glided to the edge of the hot springs. He sat down on a rock with Kagome on his lap, her arms and legs still wrapped around his body. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands groped her behind. Kagome ripped her mouth from Sesshomaru's and rose from his lap. She removed her shirt and reached for the button on her jeans. Sesshomaru's hands grabbed hers and he stood, unbuttoning her pants for her and slipping his hands in the waistline to slide them down her legs. Kagome's hands weren't idle while Sesshomaru was stripping her. She was taking off his shirt as well, thankful that he'd already removed his armor and his swords.

Finally, both of them were stripped of all of their clothing. Kagome turned and walked to the water, her dark hair stopping just above the curve of her bottom swayed in the light breeze. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Are you coming?" To Sesshomaru, she was the sexiest woman on the entire planet, and she was all his.

Kagome returned to camp with her hair slightly damp and she walked straight to her spot beside her things, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That was a long bath you had, wench." Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking." Kagome replied, putting away her bath supplies.

"About what?" Inuyasha pressed.

Kagome took a deep breath. "About my business, Inuyasha." She prepared her sleeping bag, wondering why Inuyasha was asking her so many questions.

Sango, on the other hand, was wondering what was wrong with Kagome. She was moving rather slowly. She'd walked back into camp slow and it appeared that she even had a limp.

Sesshomaru entered camp, his hair slightly damp as well, but all of the attention was on Kagome.

"Kagome, are you ok? You look like you're limping." Sango asked.

Kagome shot a quick glance at Sesshomaru that everyone happened to miss. "I…uh…fell. And I hurt my ankle." Kagome lied. The truth was that Sesshomaru hadn't taken it easy on her, not that she'd wanted him to. In fact, she'd begged for him to release his beast.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone off by yourself." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome shook her head and ignored him like she was desperately trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

The next morning when they woke up, Kikyo was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha looked at Sango first, knowing the slayer hated the woman.

"I wouldn't kill a person in their sleep." Sango scoffed. "If I kill her, I want you to know I did it."

"Then where the hell else would she be?!" Inuyasha asked.

"With Naraku." Kagome deadpanned.

Inuyasha whirled around and stalked towards Kagome, anger evident in his every step. Sesshomaru took one step towards Inuyasha but when he saw the way Kagome looked at him, he fought to restrain his beast. How dare the half-breed step to her in such a manner?

"What the fuck did you just say?" Inuyasha ground out.

"She's with Naraku. She's been teamed up with him for a while now. It's not like you didn't know that." Kagome told him, rolling her eyes.

"Liar!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, I strongly suggest you back the hell up before you end up on your ass." Kagome said warningly.

"Who's gonna put me on my ass? Hm? You?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Damn skippy." Kagome wasn't about to back down from the half breed.

"Try it." Inuyasha was in her face, his breath invading Kagome's nostrils.

"Kami, your breath stinks." Kagome took a step back.

Sango and Miroku laughed uneasily. They'd both felt like Inuyasha had stepped over the line in challenging Kagome and they hadn't known what was going to happen. But they could all admit that there was something different in their miko friend.

"I suggest we continue searching for Naraku." Kagome said, packing up her things.

"I'm going to look for Kikyo." Inuyasha told her.

"Our quests are one in the same, baka." Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's move."

No one questioned Kagome, they all simply followed behind her. Inuyasha sulked behind Kagome, mumbling to himself the entire way.

"If you don't stop glaring at me, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your ass, you're gonna be able to taste the rabbit shit I just stepped in." Kagome ground out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You! You're so damn oblivious to the fact that your little whore is betraying you that you want to take it out on everyone who talks badly about her." Kagome smirked. "But you'll learn soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, but received no answer.

Sesshomaru, from his position in the back, watching his miko with pride in his heart. She stood her ground against the haynou. She'd refused to let him 'punk her out', as she would've put it.

After they'd walked for a few hours, Kagome called for a break, but Sesshomaru knew that something was off. He looked at Kagome, his eyes asking her what the problem was. Instead of solely addressing Sesshomaru, Kagome addressed the entire group. "Naraku is coming this way. He's gotten the last few shards. Even the ones from Koga. His plan is to kill us. He wants my soul to go back to Kikyo so he can mate her."

"You're lying, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and opened her mouth to tell him off but Sango interrupted her. "How do you know all of this, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "I started piecing everything together a while ago. Kikyo has been keeping tabs on us through Inuyasha. She knew that whenever she called, he would come running. Inuyasha knew that she wanted to get her soul back from me. He was even gonna help her do it, too. My question is, how were you going to do that, Inuyasha? Huh?"

"I was gonna send your ass back through the well." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You do realize that I just went through the well the other day and your little undead bitch still doesn't have her soul back, right?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Damn you're dumb."

Inuyasha blinked twice. He'd never heard Kagome speak to him in such a way.

"Kagome, I don't mean to be forward, but you seem to have changed. May I ask why?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, yes you may ask. And I've changed because Naraku is about to die. Today. And I need you all to stay back while I kill him."

"Feh! You really think you can kill him?!" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome didn't answer him. She just focused on the aura of the Sacred Jewel. "He's close." She rose from her place at the base of a tree and dusted herself off.

"I think that Inuyasha has asked a valid question, one that you have yet to answer." Naraku appeared in the clearing that they were in.

"I don't have to answer either of you imbeciles." Kagome told him.

Kikyo burst into the clearing then, running straight to Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha! Naraku kidnapped me in the middle of the night! I tried to fight him, but I couldn't because _she_ has all of my powers!" She cried.

"I knew you weren't with him!" Inuyasha hugged Kikyo to him.

"She has my powers but she doesn't even know how to use them!" Kikyo said.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru barked. "Half-breed, you and your walking dead bitch will no more speak ill of my miko. I have heard enough of it!" Sesshomaru's temper got the best of him and his eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha whirled around then, almost flinging Kikyo from his person. "_Your_ miko?! Just what the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's just as he said, Inuyasha. I am _his_ miko. You have your own. Or…_had_ your own, seeing how she is naught but a flower pot right now." Kagome said. "And I've had enough of this talking. Naraku, you will die on this day."

"That is where you are wrong, darling." Naraku smirked.

Kagome, who'd really had enough of the talking that had been going on, unleashed her full aura and glared at Naraku. Those who didn't know the extent of her powers were shocked.

"I knew you had my powers!" Kikyo screamed, firing an arrow at Kagome.

Kagome didn't lift a hand to stop the arrow, instead disintegrating it with her powers before it touched her. Sesshomaru, outraged at the offense, drew his Tokejin and cut Kikyo down with one easy swipe of his sword.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, lunging forward at his brother.

Sesshomaru didn't even have time to react before Kagome sent a blast of her energy at Inuyasha, knocking him into a tree.

"Oh my. It seems that I was after the wrong miko." Naraku purred. "I think you are better suited to be at my side."

Sesshomaru snarled, his inner beast fighting against its chains to be set free and attack the one who dared to speak out to take his miko from him. Kagome knew that she didn't have much time before Sesshomaru completely lost control, so she had to move fast. Kagome focused all of her energy on the aura of the jewel. It was…_inside_ of Naraku? Kagome smirked at that. He didn't know the huge mistake he'd made my infusing the jewel with his body, but then again, the half demon was an idiot, and for that, Kagome was grateful. She poured her power into the jewel and both she and Naraku began to glow.

"What are you doing to me?!" Naraku hissed, his entire body burning.

"I'm ending your reign of terror. The time has come for the bandit Onigumo to answer for his crimes, and you, Naraku, you will go to a completely different place to answer for your crimes. Hell will look like a summer vacation where you're headed. And you will suffer for the rest of eternity." Kagome said, gritting her teeth against the searing pain of Naraku's connection to the jewel being burned. Those that were standing in the clearing had to turn their eyes away because the little miko grew so bright. A light engulfed the entire clearing, and when it disappeared, there was only Kagome left, floating in the air with the almost completed jewel in front of her. A shaky hand reached out and grabbed the jewel, her fist closing around it before her eyes closed and she dropped to the ground.

Sesshomaru caught his miko before she could hit the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when his golden orbs met her cerulean ones. "Hi there, handsome."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Hello, beautiful."

A shocked cry caught the two off guard and Kagome hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms and onto her feet. She ran to her two friends and saw what they were looking at. The hole in Miroku's hand was gone.

Sango looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes. "It's really over."

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "Yes, it is." She reached into her pocket and fished out the last few shards of the jewel. She held her hands together and there, in the center, sat the glowing pink jewel in its entirety.

"Who gets to make the wish?" Miroku asked, sniffing. He was glad that this entire thing was over.

"Miko, you should make the wish. As it has to be pure, I find that there is none more pure of heart than you." Sesshomaru said.

Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. It was then that Inuyasha rose with a groan. Instantly he remembered everything that had happened and was on his feet.

"Where's Naraku?" He asked.

"Dead." Kagome answered. "Just like your precious little Kikyo."

"That bastard killed her and you just sat there and watched!" Inuyasha growled.

"He killed her _after_ she tried to kill me, Inuyasha! Or did that part escape your notice?! She wanted me _dead_ and Sesshomaru protected me! Something that you promised to do and failed. Horribly!" Kagome spat. "You've been nothing but awful to me. You've constantly underestimated me. You've degraded me. You've made me feel like complete and utter _shit_! But when Sesshomaru defends me against the dead woman you've bedded, you want to attack _him_?! You didn't even glance at me when she fired the arrow!" Kagome took a deep breath. "I really don't want to do this right now." Kagome looked at Sango and closed her eyes. "I wish that those who have been hurt by Naraku's reign find peace in the events that have happened and continue to live their lives without being haunted about what has come to pass." The jewel glowed brightly and then turned to dust in the hands of Kagome.

Sango's eyes immediately widened and a huge weight was lifted off of her heart. It was like the stress she'd been carrying for the past few years suddenly disappeared. Sango choked out an apology to Kagome and turned to Miroku, crying in his arms.

A bright light covered the clearing and when the light dimmed down, a woman was standing in front of them. She looked a lot like Kagome.

"Amaterasu." Kagome whispered, knowing instinctively who was standing before them.

The ghostly figure of Kagome's ancestor smiled and nodded. "You have done very well in your quest, but it is not over just yet." Amaterasu cupped her hands together and there was another Shikon Jewel there.

"What?!" Kagome was shocked.

"The Jewel of the Four Souls, made by your grandmother, cannot be destroyed. When you wished on it, it went to your next incarnation. But the kami have decided that you need not be reincarnated again. You are the permanent protector of the jewel and you will live as long as its power radiates."Amaterasu explained.

"And how long will that be?" Kagome asked.

Amaterasu gave a little smile. "That, even the kami do not know. Therefore, my little granddaughter, you are as immortal as your DaiYoukai."

While Kagome wasn't happy to be the protector of the jewel forever, she was glad that she and Sesshomaru would share a lifespan. That wasn't something that had come up, but she was sure that it had bothered him. "I am honored that I have been chosen for this task." Kagome said humbly, bowing.

"Rise my child. You are to bow to none other than your alpha, for you stand above everyone with him at your side." Amaterasu said.

Kagome refrained from saying that she didn't want to stand above everyone, that she didn't want to take care of the jewel for the rest of her life. All she wanted to do was be with her DaiYoukai and forget the rest of the world.

Amaterasu smiled again. "You are probably the most humble being on this earth. You did not want any of these responsibilities, and that is why they were bestowed upon you. Others seek the power that you have, but it has been given to you because you do not." Amaterasu stepped forward in front of Kagome. "You will be a great Lady of the West, of your lands, of our lands. I will be watching you."

Kagome smiled, tears in her eyes as her ancestor faded away. When she looked down at her hands, she saw the Shikon Jewel was there.

Inuyasha had been shocked into silence during the entire ordeal, but when he finally did speak, his words were clear. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so caught up in repaying my debt to Kikyo that I wanted to make her happy, even though I ignored you." Inuyasha sighed. "Can you ever forgive me? Can I have one more chance to be able to love you the way I should?"

Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. She knew that he loved her, but it just wasn't enough when it counted. Now, her heart belonged to the DaiYoukai that was standing behind her. She noticed then that Inuyasha wasn't the only person anticipating her answer. Her lover was waiting, without breathing, to see if she would fall back into her past life. "I forgive you, Inuyasha. But you and I can be nothing more than friends. My heart belongs to Sesshomaru now." Kagome stepped forward and hugged Inuyasha, ignoring the growl it elicited from her youkai. "I love you Inuyasha, but only as your friend."

Inuyasha nodded, hugging Kagome back. "I understand."

Kagome stepped back and went to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Everything is all over." Sango had finally gathered herself and was able to speak.

"Not quite." Kagome admitted.

"He's choosing now to show up?" Inuyasha asked, irritation evident in his voice, even through all the pain he was feeling. He really did love Kagome, but he knew that he'd lost her to his brother. At least his brother would be able to treat her right and give her what he was never able to.

"Who is coming, miko?" Sesshomaru asked but before the blue eyed woman could answer him, his answer came in the form of a small tornado that burst into camp.

"Hello, mate." He said, landing in front of Kagome, not noticing the way she was trying to back away from him slyly.

"I'm not your mate, Koga." Kagome told him carefully. "I thought we established this."

"Hells no! Why would that have been established?" Koga asked, taking a hold of Kagome's hands.

A loud, threatening growl was heard and Koga looked behind Kagome to see an irate demon lord who was barely containing his beat. Kagome turned around and looked at her mate-to-be and thought quickly. "Wait! Sesshomaru, before you dismember him, I have something I want to show him."

Sesshomaru's eyes, outlined with red, snapped to Kagome. Though he had once again been challenged, he allowed his tiny miko to continue.

"Alright, everyone except for Koga and Sesshomaru, step back." Kagome said. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku followed her instructions, curious as to what Kagome was about to do. "Ok, Koga. Since you want to mate me, I want to test you. As a mate, the female cannot be more powerful than her male. They can be equal, or the male can be more powerful. Do you think that you can stand beside me, as my equal in power?"

"Duh. I mean, you're a really strong miko, but you've never had the proper training so you're not really all that strong." Koga said honestly.

Kagome smirked. That was just what she'd expected him to say. Koga, as many other people, underestimated her as well. "I'm glad you feel that way. Sesshomaru, will you stand by Koga, please?" Kagome turned the full force of her eyes on the youkai lord standing behind her and he couldn't resist doing what she'd asked. Kagome took a few steps back.

"Why's he standing here?" Koga asked, confused.

"To prove my point to you. And because he is to be my mate, not you." Kagome said, but held her hand up to silence Koga before he began to whine in protest. "I'm going to use my powers on both of you. To show who will be my mate, and my alpha male." Kagome squared her shoulders and looked at Koga, then at Sesshomaru before her aura released and wrapped around the clearing that they were in. She pushed her powers outwards and towards the two demons that were standing in front of her. The pinkish purple light of her energy hit them at fill force. It was met with a barrier of youki by them both, and Kagome pushed a little harder. Sesshomaru didn't look like he was struggling at all to keep up the barrier, but Koga was a different story. Kagome smirked and pressed just a little bit harder. Koga's barrier began to crack, and after a few more seconds, his barrier shattered. Kagome immediately pulled her energy back from him and directed it at Sesshomaru, still proving her point. She turned the heat up, knowing that Sesshomaru would be able to take it. Kagome had gotten to using half of her force, while Koga and the others were still watching. She continued to pour her energy into Sesshomaru's barrier until she was almost at full power.

"That is quite enough, miko." Sesshomaru told her, having noticed a small crack in his barrier.

"Why? You scared I'm gonna break through?" Kagome smirked, pulling her powers back to her. "Do you understand, now Koga? Even though were I not Sesshomaru's equal in power, you would still not be my mate. It would be him. It's always been him. From the day I was born, the kami had made me to be his mate." Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss to his lips. Sesshomaru, in turn, placed his hands on Kagome's waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Kagome pulled back, blushing slightly at the fact that they had an audience.

Koga and Inuyasha both looked down at the ground, feeling defeated. "Why him?" Koga asked.

"Because I love him." Kagome answered simply. Her feelings had hit her strong and hard and fast, but she knew that this was real. She knew that Sesshomaru was the one she loved and who her heart belonged to. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the demon standing in front of her.

Koga nodded, then took off into the forest.

"Kagome?" Sango was the first one to speak. "Do you have something you want to tell us?"

"Oh yeah. How could it have slipped my mind to mention that I'm going to mate the ruler of the Western lands, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome told her best friend with a smile.

"That means that you will stay in this era!" Sango cheered.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be locked away at the Western Fortress for the rest of her life." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you think that I would deny my mate the right to see those she views as friends?" Sesshomaru asked. "There is a family wing in the Western Fortress, as I know she views you as her extended family. There is ample room for all of you."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru just said that all of her friends could live with them. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru! I love you so much!" Kagome threw herself into his arms, careful to avoid the sharp spikes on his armor.

"And I you, my miko." Sesshomaru buried his nose in Kagome's hair.

Three days later, all of her friends had moved into the Western Fortress and Kagome was a mated woman.

The sun was rising and Sesshomaru was the first of the pair to wake. "Good morning, mate." The mating had taken place the previous night and Sesshomaru had placed a barrier around the mating rooms, knowing that he would make his miko scream to the high Heavens. And he proved to be right when the night started and she was louder than he'd ever known her to be.

Kagome groaned, but did not move.

"Hn. It seems that I was too rough on you. How could I have forgotten that you are human?" Sesshomaru smirked internally. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Kagome ground out every word.

"Nothing besides the fact that I should have taken it easy on your frail human body." Sesshomaru said casually.

"I'll show you frail human body!" Kagome yelled, crawling on top of Sesshomaru and slowly impaling herself on his impressive length. A moan slid past her lips as she rode him.

Sesshomaru watched as her breast bounced in his face. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her to move. Sesshomaru snarled loudly as Kagome's inner muscles clenched around him.

Kagome found her release and leaned forward, biting Sesshomaru's neck and screaming out her pleasure. She knew he was close, just a few more bounces and he'd be blow his load. Kagome's lips quirked into a smirk from their place by Sesshomaru's neck. She hopped up off on Sesshomaru, standing above him, then jumping off of the bed.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru growled. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" He was furious! How dare she bring him so close to the edge then just vanish?!

"Oh you know me, Sesshomaru." Kagome entered the room containing the hot springs. "I hate being underestimated." She smiled and continued to walk away from her irate lover. She was sure that she was in for it when he got out of the bed, but she didn't care. Kagome was ready for whatever he had to throw at her. Oh, she would have fun teasing her DaiYoukai!

**END**

This was just a little something I felt like writing when I thought about being underestimated. Now, I'm off to make taco salad and work on Teacher's Pet! R&R peeps! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
